


Freakish Flower

by AudreyInTheUniverse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bullying, M/M, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyInTheUniverse/pseuds/AudreyInTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastel Dan is crying in the bathroom but Punk Phil comes and saves their day.</p><p>Basically just cuddles for these two nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freakish Flower

Phil frowned when five minutes had passed and Dan still hadn’t showed up to the cafeteria. He had a bad feeling that he knew where dan wass.

_

Dan was sniffling in an empty bathroom trying stifle his tears. Dan finally began trying to pull himself together, standing up and righting his sweater and unbending his flower crown. He did a fringe check trying to give himself a watery smile in the mirror before it turned back into tears.

“Dan?” Phil called softly stepping into the bathroom, before rushing over to hug Dan. “Are you okay bear? What happened? Who did it?” Phil said in a angry but quiet voice.

Dan curled into Phil’s side crying onto his shoulder. “The same guys,” Dan admitted snuggling into the crook of Phil’s neck.  
“I’m sorry Bear,” Phil said quietly, “I should have been there.”  
“It’s not your fault your boyfriend is a freak who dresses like a flower,” he muttered, soft breath tickling Phil’s neck.  
“Oh Dan, it’s not your fault we have to go to school with pigs,” the taller said, trying to comfort him. Dan’s only reply was a sigh that made Phil’s arm tighten around him. “Let’s get out of here,” Phil said determinedly.

_

An hour later they were watching a cheesy romance movie that had been out for a month in a empty movie theatre, laughing their nerdy hearts out. “Oh Danny, please, it’s so wrong,” Phil mimicked in a high pitched voice making Dan giggle, cuddling closer into Phil’s side.  
“Oh Philly no,” Dan sighed breathily fanning himself, “You really know how to romance a boy,” he teased.  
“C’mear you nerd,” Phil said pulling Dan into a sloppy kiss.  
_  
Their day ended with them cuddled in Dan’s bed watching pokemon. Dan was snoring gently on Phil’s collarbone, tucked into his side. Phil was gently dragging his hands through Dan’s now curly hair smiling peacefully.


End file.
